Teleconferencing has become increasingly popular as a means to reduce travel expense and enhance collaboration between people from distributed geographic locations. Users may participate in sessions that utilize both a web browser session and a telephone session via multiple types of endpoint devices. During a teleconference, a user, host, or moderator may mute one or more of the participants. Due to the different devices and sessions, a participant may not realize that their line is muted or think that their line is muted when it is not. This may result in participants talking while they are on mute and not being heard by others, or participants thinking that they cannot be heard, when in fact, their voice is being transmitted over the teleconference.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.